


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 01 夏夜晚风

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [1]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Summary: 26岁的设计师李子维遇见了高一新生黄雨萱命运重启这一次，让我们好好相爱吧原剧情向 | 全员出场 | 甜饼发射
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 5





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 01 夏夜晚风

_ “正式认识……应该是在2007年夏天吧。” _

_ “那个时候她还是个小屁孩咧。是个很凶的小屁孩。” _

_ “靠，你打我很痛欸。好啦，是个很酷的小女生，行了吧。” _

从热闹的主路右拐。直走。进入一片住宅区。

周围的环境逐渐安静下来，只剩声声蝉鸣。

李子维照着房屋中介给的示意图，在一幢幢相似的房子里寻找着门牌号是32的那一幢。

刚才明明可以坐计程车直达，可不知道自己脑袋忽然哪里坏掉，竟然叫司机大哥在路口就停下，非要自己走进来。

台北的八月阳光倾泻。

此刻的李子维犹如热锅上的水煎包，浑身上下滋滋冒着热气。

回国第四天，第一次有点想念温哥华温吞而又无聊的夏天。

高中毕业后，李子维随父母移民加拿大。

在温哥华念完大学，又在当地找了间建筑设计公司任职。

八年来只通过网络视讯聊天和打电话联系的好友莫俊杰，已经成为每天给予特殊学生们无限温柔关爱的莫老师。

而他的女朋友——陈韵如，在念书这件事上一路开挂，现在正在美国攻读心理学博士。

凤南小队的青春被定格在了1999年炙热的台南。

两个月前，公司接了一个台北创意文化园区的设计项目。作为项目组成员之一，李子维被派往台北工作一年。

走出机场时，热浪裹挟着过去十几年的美好记忆朝李子维扑面而来。

当然，迎接他的还有莫俊杰结实的拥抱。

在台南待了三天。因为下周就要开工，李子维必须先来台北解决租房问题。

顶着烈日穿过几条小巷，路过一个学校，遇见一群下象棋的阿伯。终于，李子维在一幢居民楼下见到了带着夸张羽毛耳环涂着大红唇的房屋中介人。

整个看房过程持续不到十分钟，两人重回居民楼下。

李子维满脑子想的都是尽快从这个散发着浓烈东南亚异域香味的女人身边溜走。

房屋中介人似乎看穿了他想开溜的心情，扯了几下西装衣摆，清了清嗓子，说：“房屋中介只是我的兼职啦，actually……”她凑近了一些，“我是一名占卜师。你可以叫我Sunny老师。”

李子维急忙往后退了一大步。今天出门没看农民历啦，撞邪哦。

“老师其实一看到你，就从你身上感觉到一股很深的emotion。”女子又上前一步，用手直指李子维，“如果没有意外的话，你在找一个很重要的人。”

心突然咯噔一下。

不知道是不是被班主任和教官一直追着念的关系，从1998年的某一天开始，李子维常常陷入烦躁。

骑机车去上学烦躁。翘课去天台烦躁。连吃加超多醋的锅烧意面和莫奶奶的加布丁和双倍炼乳的红豆牛奶冰都开心不起来。

感觉心里好像空了一块。好像有一个很重要的人不见了。

很想念ta。很想见到ta。

可是偏偏那个人是谁，却怎么样都记不起来。

本以为出了国会好一些。

但这些年，可能是被加拿大的无聊不断浸透，心里的空缺似乎越来越大。

“我知道这样讲很神经啦，但是莫俊杰，我是不是被鬼附身哦？”李子维曾通过越洋电话向好友发问。

八年来，也不是没想过回去看望老友。

但莫名觉得，回到台南会加速这种空虚的蔓延。似乎本能地在逃避什么，或是，等待什么。

要不是这次公派回国，李子维不知道自己还要怀着这种怅然若失的心情在外面漂多久。

“那……”犹豫着到底该不该相信眼前这个一击即中内心秘密却又看上去神神叨叨的女人，“我怎么样才可以找到ta？”

算了，还是问看看吧。

女子嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“交给Sunny老师。”

她闭上双眼两手合十，好像在感应什么。倏地，睁开眼睛，神秘地说：“老师link到一个号码……Thirty-Two！”

她仿佛不经意地转头看了一眼居民楼，超夸张地捂住胸口深吸了一口气。“Look，这幢楼刚刚好就是32号！也就是说，只要你租下刚才那套房子，就能找到你想找的那个人。”

“不好意思，请问一下哦。”

忽然，一个轻快的声音从李子维背后响起。

转身。一双明亮的双眸直直地撞进他的眼里。

“哥哥姐姐，你们知不知道景北女中怎么走？”

面前这个长发及肩的女孩，看年龄不过十五六岁的样子。背着一个鼓鼓的双肩包，手边还推着一个几乎有她半个身子高的行李箱。

还有……她怎么长得好像……陈韵如。

“我照着这上面从前面转进来，但好像越走越奇怪。”女孩举起一张纸晃了晃。“这里也没看见别的人，所以找你们问一下。”

随着细白的手臂向上，是一张被捏得皱巴巴的台北地图。

但感觉……跟陈韵如……还是很不一样。

“小妹妹，我共汝讲啦。从这里直走，第三个路口右转，再走两分钟就是景北女中了。”Sunny老师对这个不速之客显露出不耐烦，“很近啦。自己乖乖走去吼。”

没想到，女孩却说：“我还是不太清楚欸。”她把脸转向李子维，“大哥哥你认识路吗？可不可以带我去？”

她这是在……帮我解围？李子维看了看“满脸无辜”的女孩。

决定领情。

“Sunny老师，不好意思，现在我被指定护送这位同学去学校。”李子维朝面前这位占卜师兼房产中介双手合十低了低头。“有需要的话我再联系你。”

然后，自然地接过女孩的行李箱，咧嘴一笑，“走吧。”

女孩背着包大步走在前面。

李子维看着她瘦瘦的背影，感慨现在的小女生挺敢的欸。

“你真的不认识路吗？”

“本来确实是想问路的啊。”女孩回想刚才的情形，迷路的她看到两个人，走近却听到一个神婆在说什么link啦，look啦，有够瞎的。更受不了的是，这个看上去老大不小的男人竟然一副挺相信的样子站在那边一直听一直听，小学生哦。

她有点不放心地盯着李子维，“你该不会真的相信那个神婆的话吧？”

明明就还是小孩，却因为操心摆出一脸严肃的样子。李子维不自觉地笑了起来。

女孩被这个白目男人笑得心里发毛，赶紧加快了去往学校的脚步。

第三个路口右转。隐约可见白色的校门。

“看你是新生欸，你爸妈不送你来上学吼？”

“他们很忙啦。本来我男朋友会来车站接我，但他临时有事。”

男朋友？小屁孩才几岁啊，就交男朋友。

李子维刚准备好好教育一下当代青少年，女孩停下脚步，转身接过了自己的行李箱。

“就到这里吧，我自己走过去就可以。谢谢你送我。”

一副冷冷的态度。

李子维想，明明刚才“见义勇为”的时候还一口一个大哥哥嘞。

“应该是我谢谢你……小……”不知道怎么称呼，叫小妹妹好像显得有些猥琐。“我叫李子维。你叫什么名字？”

李子维承认自己对这个长得很像陈韵如，但个性、讲话方式、眼神举止都很不陈韵如的小女生萌生出一丝好奇。

女孩打量了一下他。反正以后也不会见了，告诉一下名字也无妨。

“我叫黄雨萱。”

“黄雨萱……”李子维默念了一遍，“我可不可以再问你一个问题？”

“你问题怎么这么多啊？我们又不熟。”黄雨萱匆匆要走。

“小气欸，就最后一个问题啦。”李子维追着她走了几步，“我第一眼看到你啊，就觉得你跟我一个好朋友长得超像的欸。你该不会有一个姐姐叫陈韵如吧？”

“没有啦！”什么鬼问题。难道是他们那个年代的把妹烂招？

不对。

黄雨萱快速回顾了一遍事情经过，极度怀疑自己遇到了诈骗集团，专门组团演戏骗小女生的那种。搞不好那个神婆也是一伙的。

她停下脚步，警惕地跳离李子维三米远。

“我警告你哦，不要再跟着我咯！否则……否则要你好看啦！”

黄雨萱双手交叉向李子维比了一个上勾拳，然后拖着箱子头也不回地快步向学校走去。

今晚有风，轻轻柔柔地拂过手臂。

李子维靠在阳台上。眼前是台北的夜。

景北女中的钟楼亮着暖色的光，清晰地矗立在西边的天空里。

黄雨萱。

好熟悉的名字。好像在哪里听过？不记得了。

每念一次，眼前会浮现出她那张严肃的小孩脸，还有最后那记充满威胁意味的勾拳。虽然不知道她后来干嘛瞬间生气，但这个小女生还蛮酷的欸。

“李子维你白痴哦。”反应过来自己一直在想一个小屁孩，26岁的李子维猛喝了一口冰可乐。

可是倒带一下，今天一天好像确实处于白痴状态。

从找房子到遇见神婆，然后被一个高中女生“解救”，并且在送走她后鬼使神差地拨通了那个自称是Sunny老师的房产中介人电话，又中邪似地付清了半年房租租下了32幢的顶楼住宅，现在还在这里想些有的没的。

真的很白痴。

白痴到心存期待。

真的会遇见我想见的那个人吗？

Ta到底是谁？

经过多年时间沉淀的疑问被抛入茫茫黑暗里。换来的是属于夏夜的温柔回答。

台北夏夜的风很暖。

灌进心里，好像把心里的空缺填满了一些。

**BGM：夏夜晚风——伍佰**

**专辑《爱情的尽头》**


End file.
